Werewolf Rules
Werewolf Status The blue robes of the librarian slowly sway as he stops along the row of books. "Werewolves seem to be a curse but also a gateway to power." His arms cross as his eyes search the book bindings on the shelf before him. "The werewolf is a unique creature. It is one of the most ancient symbols of fear. The vision of a feral wild killer is ingrained in every mind. Demons use the primal form of a wolf as a basic manifestation on planes other than their native plane." The man flinches in excitement as he seems to have found the right tome. "You see, a demon will appear on another plane in different forms to avoid being a beacon to his enemies. For instance, if a pit fiend wants to appear on a world without being a black leathery mass of evil on fire, it can choose to be a werewolf with no traces to its true nature. On the planet of Terra, demons use these forms to avoid the restrictions on Outsiders to manifest on the planet...." He grabs the tome. "because of the Banishing." The blue wizard pulls a thick tome from the shelf. "Often a demon will use the werewolf form to serve out a contract or agreement between demons. Like, one will serve as a guardian for a time in exchange for a promotion." Your guide's finger traces down the page to a masterwork painting of a werewolf. "Want to know about werewolves? Ask a werewolf hunter." He hands the book to you. "This is the Hunter's Manual of the Silver Moon Guild from the Terra continent of Warrez. The land was known to be ran by werewolf aristocrats." ---Excerpt from Cycle of the Moon by Julian Sebastian Bach-- "Within this tome are the secrets of the cursed wildmen and demons known as Werewolves. There are few known types of Wolf. Each more potent than the last. Beware of the Wolf bite. Always keep silver. Never give into the Call of the Wild." Occultist Werewolf: An occultist werewolf is usually either a victim of a lycanthrope attack or, more often, a person who asked for the possession of a wolf spirit. The werewolf victim does not always know they are cursed. Many times, they recall a violent dream or the feeling of running wild and free. The violent dreams and night fever become real if they wake covered in blood and gore. The Occultist Werewolf is a person who specifically chooses to become cursed. They will be any kind of personality, from lap dog or guard dog to alpha leader. The aspiring pups may be well intended. A young man flush with passion and ready to push his soul's strength can be approached by the wolf spirit. He may believe his intent to be noble but is always evil in it's action. They lust for the Power. The easy power over others, and the power over each other. A hunter is wise to watch a suspected pack's body language. The whole pack will continually seek approval of the Alpha Wolf. This Werewolf is per the Monster Manual 1 pg. 175 as Werewolf Alpha Wolf: The leader of the pack. An Alpha Wolf is often an older wolf that has gathered a group of occultist werewolves to run with. The occultist werewolves are completely subservient to the Alpha Wolf as he will usually be the most powerful. This Wolf will be the most cunning and strategic. Relying on ambush or tricks instead of brute force and marathon chases. This Werewolf is per the Monster Manual 1 pg. 176 as Werewolf Lord Green Eye Werewolf: A Demon Werewolf-- A demon or devil that has chosen to take the restrictions of this form to perform a task. Rarely, an occultist werewolf will attain such a high status. Only an occultist werewolf can take human form once Demon Werewolf status is attained. The Green Eye is the most commonly encountered of the Demon Werewolves although the Red Eye is the most thought of. A Green Eye is either a restricted demon or an occultist who has attained immortality through evil. They are the dark that you find at the back of your mind. 20 HD +2 to caster level +10 STR--- +4 DEX-- +4 CON-- +4 CHR Initiative +8 Does not spread Lycanthropy Special Abilities Razor's Edge--A Demon Werewolf will remove a body part on a Natural 20 melee attack Dice roll with 1d6 for body part removed # Left Arm # Left Leg # Right Leg # Right Arm # Body # Head Ravage--The Wolf gives into the ecstacy of the kill and uses all of its effort to rend, tear, and rip through its target--Full Round Attack-4 claws/1 bite/1 slam (as a grapple check) Corpse Pile--A collection of victims who fell to the Wolf-- 1 corpse = 1 hit point Regeneration-- The Werewolf will collect its kills as trophies and rest on them as a way to gain power in its chaotic bloody orgy of violence-- The nest of dead, or corpse pile, is the site of a Green Eye's possible resurrection through Grace Period. A corpse can hold regen properties on the Corpse Pile for 3 months Immortal Powers # Silver Sword Tier 1---Works with the claws and fangs not as a weapon # The Calling Tier 1---Heard as a wolf howl on the wind or from another plane # Cloak Tier 1---Used constantly # Eye Flash Tier 1 # Grace Period---The werewolf has reached a type of demon status and is Immortal--Uses a Corpse Pile as a shrine to return to--No Corpse Pile/No Grace Period # Telepathy Tier 1---Mental communication with a werewolf is not physically possible other than through growls, yelps and howls Wolf Lord: A Green Eye Werewolf who can collect a pack---Corpse Pile of 20 victims---Can create Occultist Werewolves by biting 25 HD +12 STR-- +6 DEX-- +6 CON Initiative +10 +4 to caster level Summon Wolves at will 1d20 + 25% Alpha Wolf and pack Yellow Eye Werewolf: A common wolf used as a guardian, the Yellow Eye is usually a demon and rarely an occultist werewolf 30 HD +16 STR-- +6 DEX-- +6 CON-- +6 CHR Initiative +12 Immortal Powers # Cloak Tier 2 # Eye Flash Tier 2 # Shield Tier 1 # The Calling Tier 2 A Yellow Eye will only serve a master of a higher status than itself Wolf Baron: A Yellow Eye that created its own pack 35 HD +20 STR-- +8 DEX-- +8 CON-- +10 CHR Initiative +14 Can summon up to 2d10 common wolves of the terrain--1d12 Occultist Werewolves--1d4 Alpha Werewolves--1d4 Green Eye Can attempt to control all Wolves, demonic wolves to common wolves. Red Eye Werewolf: The most recognizable color of the Wolves, the Red Eye is the form chosen most often by higher level demons or devils. Even demon princes are said to take the form of a Red Eye. Know what creature you are really hunting 50 HD +24 STR--+10 DEX-- +10 CON-- +6 INT Initiative +16 True Seeing Immortal Powers # Eye Flash Tier 3 # The Calling Tier 3 # Silver Sword Tier 2 Guardian: A Wolf with a purplish hue to it's eye. The Guardian is the first Demon Wolf who will wear armor. The armor can be of any design but is usually blackened as if burned by the Hells with intricate magical designs over it. Guardians have been seen wearing capes as well as armor with helms. 55 HD +28 STR-- +12 DEX-- +12 CON-- +8 INT Initiative +18 A Guardian has a 50% chance of dropping it's armor and cursing anyone who wears it Blue Eye Werewolf: This Wolf is the most Elite of the wolves. It is the only Demon Wolf to use both armor and weapon. The weapon used is always two handed and has a 25% chance of being an Obsidian Blade. 75 HD +35 STR-- +15 DEX-- +15 CON-- +8 WIS Initiative +22 All Protection sphere spells